Once Upon A Time
by bionsena
Summary: An unexpected visitor shows up on John's doorstep six months after the fall and his life is turned upside down. He finds himself dragged halfway around the world to a place where fairy tales may just be real. Eventual Johnlock. I own nothing but the idea.
1. The Beginning

_Once upon a time there was an enchanted forest filled with all the classic characters we know._

_Or think we know._

_One day they found themselves trapped in a place where all their happy endings were stolen._

_Our world._

...

July the seventh was a warm and sunny day. It was also John Watsons thirty eighth birthday and six months after Sherlock Holmes had jumped off the roof of St Bartholomew's Hospital.

John went to work at nine am and finished at three. Nobody wished him happy birthday. Harry didn't call either. He waited before Mrs Hudson went out that evening before taking out a single cupcake from his fridge and placed a candle in it.

"Another banner year" he murmured before closing his eyes and making a wish then he blew out the flame and the doorbell rang. These were the events that changed his life forever.

...

There was a little girl standing outside his door and John stared at her utterly bewildered.

"Are you John Watson?"

He tried not to sigh. It was probably just someone else who wanted to talk about his former flatmate. John had received many similar visits in the past from some very odd people and had taken great pleasure in shutting the door in their faces. The difference in this case was the visitor was only a child so he nodded in resignation.

Her next question however was not what he was expecting.

"Where you in Boston almost eleven years ago?"

Surprised he nodded again and she smiled in delight before saying the absolute last thing he was expecting to hear.

"My name is Emma, I'm your daughter."

Then she pushed past him into 221B leaving John standing with his mouth open and feeling like the bottom had dropped out of his stomach. It took a few seconds before he could form words.

"I don't have a daughter. Where on earth are your parents?"

Then he looked at her properly. She was blonde, small for her age and had no possible reason to lie. She also had an American accent which would make sense if she were from Boston. The she held out her birth certificate and his world was altered forever. _John Watson _was unmistakeably written on it but it was the other name written on it that caused him to stop breathing for a minute. Her mother's name.

_Rebecca Alston. _

That was enough for him. Feeling slightly queasy he excused himself to go to the bathroom and hyperventilate slightly.

A little while later he heard a voice call out.

"Do you have any juice?"

Then a few seconds later.

"Never mind I found some."

By the time he got back she had already drunk a fair amount of the bottle.

"You know we should probably get going" she told him as if he was supposed to know what she was talking about. John folded his arms looking distinctly unimpressed.

"Going where exactly?"

"I want you to come home with me."

John however had had enough and took out his phone instead.

"Ok kid, I'm calling the police now and your parents are going to come take you home."

"Then I'll tell them you kidnapped me."

Frustrated John turned to look at her again. She was smart.

"And they'll believe you because I'm your father" he said rubbing a hand over his face.

"Yep."

However this time John was more confident.

"You're not going to do that."

"Try me."

John knelt down to her level and shook his head.

"You're pretty good" he told her "but here's the thing, there's not a lot I'm great at in life but there is this one thing I can do. Let's call it a superpower. I can tell when anyone is lying and you definitely are."

Her face crumbled and she suddenly looked pleading as he began to type 999 into his phone.

"Wait" she begged "please don't call the cops. Please. Just come home with me."

John's resolve crumbled just at the look on her face and he resigned himself to the task ahead.

"Where is home?"

"Storybrooke, Maine."

"Storybrooke? Seriously?"

...

Seven hours later he found himself getting off a plane in Boston, Massachusetts. The plane journey had been long and quiet. Then they had to take a bus to get to Storybrooke. Ten minutes into the drive she broke the silence.

"I'm hungry. Can we stop somewhere?"

John was jet lagged and extremely grouchy.

"This isn't a road trip we're not stopping for snacks."

"Why not?"

"Would you stop complaining kid? Remember I could have just put you on the plane by yourself. I could still get out here and make you go on alone."

"You know I have a name. It's Emma."

He remembered of course, he had been trying not to think of it the entire journey because it felt like saying out loud would mean that this was all real. That he had a kid. A daughter. John wasn't sure he was ready for that idea to take hold.

Then his phone rang. He glanced at his caller ID. It was Mycroft. Unsurprised John hit the reject button and concentrated on the road. Mycroft would have known he was leaving the country the minute he got on the plane and the only reason he would call is because he didn't know why. Just like his brother the elder Holmes did not like guessing. For the first time today John actually felt relieved for the strange events that had lead him here.

He finally knew something that Mycroft didn't and he would be lying if he said that didn't feel good. Then he remembered what that something was a glanced over at her again. She was reading a book. A big brown leather book. A book of fairytales but she was looking at it as though it held all the secrets to the universe.

"What is that?" He finally asked.

She glanced at him with big blue eyes and informed him that he wasn't ready to know yet.

"Not ready for some fairytales?"

"They aren't fairytales. They're true. Every story in this book actually happened."

Suddenly John was incredibly concerned about her sanity.

"Of course it did."

"Use your superpower. See if I'm lying."

John looked at her. She genuinely seemed to believe what she was saying.

"Just because you believe something doesn't make it true."

"That's exactly what makes it true, you should know more than anyone."

John knew he was going to regret his next question "Why's that?"

"Because you're in this book."

John just looked at her sympathetically "Oh kid, you've got problems."

...

Storybrooke was an unassuming yet typical American town. The bus had dropped the off about two miles down the road. Apparently buses didn't come here. By the time John got to the main square he was tired and really fed up.

"Right so where do you live?"

"44th not telling you street."

John had finally lost patience. He'd been dragged to another country by a complete stranger claiming to be his long lost daughter who might be insane and it was two o'clock in the morning back in England.

"Look ok it's been a long day and it's almost..." he broke off to glance at the big clock in the square.

"...eight fifteen?"

Confused John tried to work it out again. If it was two am in Britain then it should be at least nine o'clock in the US. The explanation he got did not help his rapidly approaching migraine.

"That clock hasn't worked my whole life. Time is frozen here."

"Excuse me." John didn't think his eyebrows could go that high.

"The evil queen did it with her curse. She sent everyone from the enchanted forest here"

Apparently he was wrong about the eyebrow thing.

...

Their conversation was rapidly getting stranger when thankfully her therapist showed up with his dog. Grateful though he was for the man's help John found him to be a bit strange. At least he told him where he was supposed to be going. Though he hadn't expected her to be the mayor's kid.

Also apparently the therapist was Jiminy Cricket but just like everyone else in this town he couldn't remember who he really was and they couldn't leave because apparently bad things would happen. John suddenly really needed a drink.

Just as they were approaching the gate to her house, she stopped him.

"Please don't take me back there."

"I have to" John said opening the gate with a creak and beginning to walk up the path "I'm sure your parents are worried sick."

"I don't have parents. Just a mom and she's evil."

"Rebecca?" He asked suddenly confused. From what he could remember she had been a little bit over excitable and sometimes irresponsible but never evil.

"No. She gave me away. I'm adopted."

He didn't know what to say about that so he went back to his original question.

"Evil is a bit extreme isn't it?"

His heart broke a little bit at the expression on her face as she swallowed.

"But she is" her voice was quiet now "she doesn't love me, she only pretends too."

As John started to reassure her however the front door of the house opened.

"Emma!" The dark haired woman called out as she dashed down the path to her daughter and threw her arms around her. The tears on her face looked pretty real to him but then the kid knew her better than he did.

"Are you ok?" the woman asked "Where have you been?"

The reply was angry and perhaps even a little cruel.

"I found my real family" she snapped before running into the house past some guy John could vaguely see in the background and left him standing on the path with someone who looked like she wished he would walk off a cliff.

"Your Emma's father?"

John really wished he'd stayed at home.

"Hi."

"I'll just go check on Emma, see if she's alright." The man in the background said awkwardly as the two of them stared at each other.

"How would you like a glass of the best apple cider you've ever tasted?" she finally asked.

John grimaced.

"Got anything stronger."

...

When John was finally settled with a drink he asked.

"Do you know how she found me?"

"No idea" Emma's mom replied and she did not look pleased about it. She had introduced herself as Regina Mills and she was the mayor of Storybrooke. She took a sip of her drink before continuing.

"When I adopted her she was three weeks old and I was told the birth mother wanted no contact. Do I need to be worried about her?"

John shrugged. "I don't know I haven't seen her in ten years."

"Do I need to be worried about you Mr Watson?" He was too tired to correct her on his title.

"Absolutely not. Until today I had no idea she even existed."

The conversation was interrupted by the man from earlier coming back downstairs.

"Madam Mayor" he said and John finally noticed he was British "you can relax. Other than being a tired little girl Emma is fine."

"Thank you Sheriff."

So that's who he was. John probably should have noticed the badge but he was exhausted and he even felt a little bit dizzy.

"I'm sorry she dragged you out of your life" Regina turned back to John "I really don't know what's gotten into her."

"Kids having a rough time" he shrugged "it happens."

"You have to understand" she replied "since I became mayor balancing things has become a bit tricky. You have a job I assume?"

"I keep busy." There was no need to tell her why.

"Imagine having another one on top of it. That's being a single mom. So I push for order. Am I strict? Yes but it's for her own good. I want Emma to excel in life. I don't think that makes me evil do you?"

John took an awkward gulp of his drink.

"I'm sure she's just saying that because of the fairytale thing."

"What fairytale thing?"

So she didn't know.

"Oh you know her book. How she thinks everyone is cartoon character from it. Like her shrink is Jiminy Cricket."

"I'm sorry I really have no idea what you're talking about." Suddenly he could see exactly why Emma thought her mom was evil. There was something cold in her eyes it was almost dangerous and he wanted nothing more than to get away from her now.

"You know what it's none of my business. She's your kid and I really should be getting home."

Home. Back to normal, to going to work every day and spending every minute he could avoid going back to the flat. The empty flat that reminded him every second that he was alone. The skull on the mantelpiece that stared at him mockingly.

He's gone, it seemed to say, and he left you. Everyone leaves you.

That's why he had to leave now. Before this kid got under his skin and he wound up staying. Before he wound up caring. He would only get hurt.

Again.

...

He began his long walk back to the bus stop. He didn't care that how tired he was. All he wanted was to get as far away as possible. But his legs felt funny almost as if he were drunk. That wasn't possible he hadn't drunk anywhere near enough.

He stumbled just as he got to the obnoxious _Welcome to Storybrooke _sign. Then his phone rang again and john took great pleasure in rejecting Mycroft's call for the second time. Then he looked up and immediately wished he hadn't. The shock of seeing a wolf in the middle of the road caused him to leap backwards. However the universe apparently hated him, or perhaps he really was drunk, he managed to collide with the sign.

Then he passed out.

...

John woke up disoriented. He was also in a cell which was definitely the more surprising of those two facts. The sound of whistling was what had awoken him and he glanced across at the cell next to his. There were only the two cells there and the rest of the room was office space. The sheriff's station most likely

A short unhappy looking man who had the name Leroy stamped across his work uniform glared back at him having stopped his whistling.

"What are you looking at?"

There was another man fixing a cupboard in the far corner who spoke before John could.

"Hey Leroy, manners. We have a guest" This other man was much older with a bald head and grey beard. The name Marco was written on his shirt and he spoke with an Italian accent.

"So you are Emma's father" Marco said pouring himself some coffee "how lovely for her to have you back in her life."

John rubbed his face. It felt like someone had punched him and his whole head was throbbing.

"Actually" he corrected Marco "I was just dropping her off"and wished that someone would come and get him the hell out of there.

Leroy snorted "Don't blame you; they're all brats who needs them."

Marco looked reproachful "I would give anything for one, my wife and I we tried but it was not meant to be."

"Well cry me a river."

Thankfully the Sheriff arrived before Leroy could say anything else and released the other man telling him to stay out of trouble.

"Seriously?" John asked him when he turned to face him. The Sheriff smiled slightly.

"Regina's drinks are apparently stronger than we thought."

"I wasn't drunk" John told him becoming irritated "there was a wolf in the road and since when was it a crime to be drunk anyway it wasn't like I was driving."

"A wolf" the other man looked severely unconvinced "and you're right it isn't a crime to be drunk but you were lying passed out in the middle of the road and that's a safety hazard you know. Also I think you dented our sign."

"Graham" a voice called out. Of course it was the last person John would want to see right now. Except maybe Mycroft. Regina came running frantically into the room.

"Emma's run away again we have to..." She trailed off when she saw him and John wished he could disappear into thin air.

"What is he doing here?" Regina demanded "do you know where she is?"

"I haven't seen him since I dropped him at your house. Plus I have a pretty solid alibi" he said glancing at the bars.

"Yeah well she wasn't in her room this morning."

John frowned "Did you try her friends?"

"She doesn't really have friends."

That sounded a bit too close to his own life.

"Every kid has friends" he replied slowly "did you check her computer? If she was close to someone she'd be emailing them."

"And you know this how?" Regina looked annoyed now.

"I used to help the police" he mentioned cagily, but not going into any detail "here's an idea, how about you let me out and I'll help you find her."

...

It didn't take too much work on her computer to find that Emma had paid for the plane ticket to London using a credit card registered to a Mary Margaret Blanchard.

"Who is Mary Margaret Blanchard?" John asked confused.

Regina put her hands on her hips "Emma's teacher."

The woman in question was about John's height with cropped ebony hair and an elfin shaped face. When they arrived in her classroom she was teaching a group of children about making a birdhouse. As the children filed out of the room Regina marched up to the teacher while John hung back.

"Miss Mills, What are you doing here?"

"Where is my daughter?"

Miss Blanchard looked confused "I thought she was home sick with you."

"Do you think I'd be here if she was?"

The teacher caught sight of John standing at the back of the room and as they looked at each other a strange feeling of safety swept over him. Like he could trust her.

"Did you give her your credit card so that she could find him?" Regina was angry now.

Mary Margaret however merely looked lost "I'm sorry" she said to John "but who are you?"

"I'm her..." he trailed off. He wasn't really anything to this girl. He'd only just met her. Regina answered for him anyway.

"He's the man who gave her half of her DNA."

That probably could have been phrased better but he had no better answer to give. Miss Blanchard stared at him for a few seconds before getting out her purse to look for her credit card.

"You didn't know anything about this did you?" John asked sympathetically.

She looked at the empty space in her purse and shook her head.

"Clever girl" she murmured "should never have given her that book."

"What is this book I keep hearing about?"

Mary Margaret hurried to placate the mayor.

"Just some old stories I gave her. As you well know, Emma is a special girl. So smart, so creative" the teacher looked a little wary now "and as you might be aware lonely. She needed it"

"What she needs is a dose of reality. This is a waste of time. Have a nice trip back to England" Regina snapped as she turned and made a dramatic exit knocking some books off the table on her way. Mary Margaret knelt down to pick them back up and John stepped forward to help.

"Sorry to bother you" he apologised.

"No its ok it's partially my fault."

"How's the book supposed to help?" From what John could tell all the book was doing was making this kid delusional. They put the books away and walked out of the classroom and down the corridor.

Mary Margaret smiled as they were walking "What do you think stories are for? These stories, the classics, there's a reason we all know them. They're a way for us to deal with our world especially if it doesn't always make sense. See Emma hasn't had the easiest life."

John had to agree "Yeah Regina seems like she's difficult to love."

"No it's more than that; she's like any adopted child. She wrestles with that most basic question they all inevitably face, why would anyone give me away."

John stopped mid stride. It felt like someone had ripped out his small intestines and he struggled to breathe for a moment. Mary Margaret apparently realised what she had just said and turned to look at him in horror.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean in any way to judge you."

"No it's fine. I didn't know I had a daughter until she found me. I have no idea what I would have done if I had."

He wanted to think that he would have stepped up. Been a father to her but he wasn't sure. He really didn't think he would have been strong enough for her. His own life was screwed up enough; he didn't want to drag a child into all of that. So why was he still here?

The teacher was still speaking "I gave the book to Emma because I wanted her to have the most important thing anyone can have. Hope. Believing in even the possibility of a happy ending is a very powerful thing."

"You know where she is, don't you?"

Mary Margaret looked guilty "You should try her castle."

"Her what?"

...

It was more of a fort really. A large wooden structure on the beach with four turrets and a slide. John sat down next to her. She was holding the book tightly and watching the clock tower. The time still said eight fifteen.

"Still hasn't moved huh?" John asked.

She sighed "I was hoping that when I bought you back things would change here. That the final battle would begin."

"I'm not fighting any battles kid."

"Yes you are it's your destiny. You're going to bring back the happy endings."

"Can you cut it with the book crap?"

Instead of being offended she beamed at him.

"You don't have to be hostile. I know you like me I can tell. You're just pushing me away because you feel guilty about what happened to me."

He did like her. Maybe because she was his flesh and blood and some instinctual part of him wanted to reach out to her. But he couldn't, he knew how dangerous that was. He'd proved that to himself a hundred times. He had to leave every second he spent here was sucking him in.

"It's ok" she continued "I know why my mom gave me up and why you would have done the same. She wanted me to have my best chance."

John turned to look at the ocean "How do you know that?"

"Because it's the same reason Snow White gave you away."

Snow White? Confused for a moment until he remembered the fairytale book. So what Snow white was his mother now? John shook his head in frustration.

"Listen to me kid; I'm not in any book. I'm a real person. And I can't help you. You were right about one thing though. I would have wanted you to have your best chance. And that's not with me. Come on lets go."

He jumped down from the fort before heading back towards town and she chased after him desperately.

"Please don't take me back there! Just stay with me for one week, that's all I ask! One week and you'll see I'm not crazy."

John struggled to restrain himself "I have to get you back to your mum."

"You don't know what it's like with her. My life sucks!"

His resolve burst and suddenly everything came pouring out as he wheeled around.

"Oh you want to know what sucking is? Being left abandoned at the side of the road; my parents didn't even bother to drop me off at the hospital! I ended up in the foster system and I had a family when I was three but then they had their own kid so they sent me back. I got another one when I was ten but I was already screwed up by then and they gave up trying to get through to me. My adopted sister barely speaks to me; she won't even call me on my birthday. My best friend _faked_ his own death just to get away from me!"

He had to stop there to get a hold of himself and wiped his eyes. It had taken him a week to realise what his former flatmate had done but in fairness grief had been clouding his mind. He ran over the events of that day again and this time he'd spotted the lie. It was when the other man had pretended not to care about Mrs Hudson getting shot. The only reason he hadn't seen it the first time was because he was worried she was ok.

The lie had bothered John for three days until he'd paid Molly Hooper a visit. She lied to him too. So did Mycroft the next time he saw him. Thirteen days after the fall John knew the truth. The only reason they could all be lying where if they were protecting someone. Someone who wasn't dead and he didn't know which scenario hurt worse. Either he was dead which made him a fake and a coward or he was alive which meant he'd walked away from John without a second glance just like everyone else he'd ever loved. Oh he probably had good reason but John told himself he didn't care.

He didn't care about _him_.

"Look" he told the scared looking little girl "your mum is trying her best. I know it's hard and I know that sometimes you think she doesn't love you. But at least she _wants_ you."

"Your parents didn't leave you at the side of the road, that's just where you came through."

His head was swimming enough as it is and now he was supposed to translate all this fairytale nonsense.

"What?"

"The wardrobe. When you went through the wardrobe you appeared on the side of the street. Your parents were trying to save you from the curse."

He did not have the patience for this so he just nodded and said "Sure they were. Come on Emma."

She took his hand much to his surprise and he realised that he'd just used her name for the first time. Even in his own head he hadn't been using it. It didn't feel so bad. Not like it did when he tried to say his former friends name.

He squeezed Emma's hand.

...

He was standing in Regina's garden path again.

"Thank you."

"No problem"

"She seems to have taken quite a shine to you" the mayor commented mildly.

John smiled "You know it seems kind of crazy. Yesterday was my birthday and when I blew out the candle I made a wish. That I didn't have to be alone on my birthday and the Emma showed up."

Then the ice queen was back "I hope there's no misunderstanding here."

"I'm sorry"

"Don't mistake this as an invitation back into her life. For the last decade while you have been doing, well god knows what you've been doing, I've changed every diaper, soothed every fever, endured every tantrum. You may share her DNA but she is _my _daughter."

Flustered John spluttered "I wasn't..."

She cut him off "No, you don't get to speak, you don't get to do anything, you have no legal right to Emma and I'm going to hold you to that. I want you to turn around and get out of my town and if you don't then I will destroy you if it is the last thing I do."

She was a psychopath John realised but she was right. He could have turned and walked away right then. He could have gone back to London, to Baker Street. But he didn't because there was one last thing he had to know.

"Do you love her?"

"_Excuse me."_

"Emma. Do you love her?"

"Of course I love her."

John watched her face closely before she turned and walked away. Then he walked straight to the bed and breakfast down the road.

...

He really had a problem with bad timing he realised as he stood in the doorway and listened to the resulting argument between the young woman and her grandmother.

"You're out all night and now you're going out again."

"I should have moved to Boston!" The younger one shouted.

"Well I'm sorry my heart attack interfered with your plans to sleep your way down the Eastern seaboard."

John cleared his throat "Excuse me. I'd like a room."

They both blinked at him startled before the elderly woman said "Really?"

When he nodded she took out a very dusty ledger. It didn't look like business was very good from what he could see.

"Now what's your name?"

"John Watson."

"John" came a voice from behind him and he spun around to see a man in a suit standing behind him. He walked with a cane and he had a smile that could put Moriarty to shame but beyond that he was perfectly average looking. However John had to resist a shudder, something about this guy set his teeth on edge. Nevertheless he nodded in response to the man's statement and the smile widened.

"What a nice name."

"It's all here" the elderly woman interrupted and held out a wad of cash to the mysterious stranger.

"Of course it is dear. Thank you" and with one last smile "enjoy your stay _John._"

As soon as he was out the door John asked "Who was that?"

"Mr Gold." The young woman said "he owns this place." She had a red shawl wrapped around her head now and John didn't need to guess who Emma thought these two were in her fairytale book.

"The inn?"

"No" the old woman corrected him "the town. So how long will you be with us?"

John gave a small smile "A week. Just a week."

She held out the key.

"Welcome to Storybrooke."

...

At eight fifteen the next morning Emma Mills was leaning out of her window staring at the giant clock tower. Specifically the longer hand. She'd been waiting since the clock on her bedside table matched that of the clock in the square.

And then the clock began to work for the first time in forever.

She smiled.

**A/N Yes this is a major crossover with the tv show by the same name but I wanted more people to read it so I've posted it here. please don't report me and I hope you like it. Please read and review.**


	2. The Thing You love Most

The fact that the clock tower was once again in working order stunned the residents of Storybrooke that morning. Regina Mills however was currently unaware of this miracle and the fact that John Watson still lingered in her town.

She had acquired Emma's book late last night and was currently skimming through it with some trepidation. However when she got to the end of the book the story was abruptly cut off where some of the pages had been torn out. Furious the mayor headed for her daughter's room where the girl in question was getting ready to leave for school.

"The missing pages" Regina demanded "where are they?"

Emma stared at her big brown book for a moment with its big gold lettering on the cover and then she shrugged.

"It's an old book. Stuff's missing. Why do you care?"

The mayor bristled "I care because you think I'm some evil queen. That hurts me Emma, I'm your family."

The little girl frowned "No you're not."

"Well then who is? That man you brought here? I don't like what he and this book are doing to you. Thankfully both are no longer an issue."

Then the clock chimed and while Regina stared out of the window in disbelief, Emma picked up her book and slipped out the door.

...

Regina hurried to the town square and stared up at the giant clock. She was soon joined by Dr Archibald Hopper, Emma's therapist and the man who had given John directions to her house.

"Hey, how about that?" Archie said looking at the clock "I guess those rusty old innards finally straightened themselves out."

A suspicion begins to grow in Regina's mind "Yes, how about that indeed."

...

John had slept like a log all night, the jet lag still having some sway over him. He had barely got dressed however when there was a knock at the door. He had a dreadful feeling he knew who it was and was not disappointed.

There as cold and unfriendly as ever stood the mayor holding, of all things a basket of blood red apples. John tried not to laugh at the connotations. They probably weren't poisoned but who could tell with this woman.

"Did you know" she began "the Honeycrisp tree is the most vigorous and hearty of all apple trees? It can weather any storm. I've had one I have tended to since I was a little girl and to this day I have yet to taste anything more delicious."

She held one out to him.

"Thanks."

"I'm sure you will enjoy them on your journey home."

John grimaced. Nice try but he wasn't going home just yet. He'd promised to stay for the week though he had no idea why. Something about this town was sucking him in and the longer he stayed the more the feeling grew. It was like he belonged here. Almost like the place held answers for him.

"Actually I'm going to stay a while."

Regina did not look pleased which was actually quite satisfying.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea. Emma has enough issues. She doesn't need you confusing her."

John was getting fed up with this conversation and with the mayor in general. It was time to show her he was not someone she could easily manoeuvre. He'd had enough of people like that while living at 221B.

"All due respect Madam Mayor, the fact that you have now threatened me twice in the last twelve hours just makes me want to stay more."

That was probably something to do with his addiction to danger and adrenalin.

"Since when where apples a threat?" Regina asked innocently. John might have believed her but for the fact they both knew Emma believed her to be the Evil Queen from Snow White.

"I can read between the lines" he said and because it couldn't hurt he added "sorry. I just want to make sure Emma's ok."

"She's fine. Any problems she has are being taken care of."

John frowned "What does that mean?"

"It means I have her in therapy. Take my advice Mr Watson, only one of us knows what's best for Emma."

His eyes narrowed "Yeah I'm starting to believe you're right about that."

"It's time for you to go."

John risked a step closer "Or what?"

"Don't underestimate me Mr Watson. You have no idea what I'm capable of."

She turned and walked away in the type of melodramatic manner he used to associate with someone else.

...

Regina is picking apples in her garden when he arrives. Sidney Glass the editor of the Storybrooke Mirror. He holds up a newspaper. John is plastered all over the front page.

"The Mirror strikes again."

Regina gives him a cool look "You're late."

"Sorry. I wanted to bring you the latest edition. I assure you it's one of my better hatchet jobs."

She wheeled around to face him "That isn't what I asked for. What did you find out about him?"

Sidney looked sheepish "Truth be told there wasn't much. He bounced around in foster homes for a while. Then qualified as a doctor and joined the army and moved from place to place. All I really learned is he doesn't like to sit still. He spent a bit of time in the papers as a minor celebrity when he got back to London and there was some scandal involving his roommate but nothing since."

"So if I understand you correctly you found nothing of value."

The look she gave him was purely terrifying.

"I'll keep looking."

...

John smiles at the newspaper while he sits in Granny's diner and takes a bite out of the apple that Regina gave him. Ruby, the young woman he'd met the night before serves him a hot cocoa with cinnamon sprinkled on top.

John looks at her bemused "I didn't order that."

Ruby grins at him "Yeah I know. Guess you have an admirer." She glances at the booth behind him at he turns to see Sheriff Graham. Seriously he thought. Do I give off some sort of vibe? Annoyed he walked over to him.

Graham smiled at him "Ah so you decided to stay."

"Very observant of you. Did you send this?" He placed the cup on the table. Graham looked confused.

"Nope."

"I did."

John spun round to find the source and spotted Emma at another booth. He walked over to her without another word to the Sheriff and sat down opposite frowning.

"How did you know I like cinnamon on it? Most people don't."

She beamed at him "I like it too."

Oh. He suddenly needed to swallow. He'd never met anyone else who liked it. This was another niggling little reminder that she was his flesh and blood. Instead of mentioning it though he changed the subject.

"Don't you have school?"

"Duh" was the response "I'm ten. Walk me."

John was pretty sure that wasn't a question. They walked in silence for a few minutes down the street before John felt he had to ask.

"So what's the deal with you and your mum?"

"It's not about us. It's about her curse. We have to break it. Luckily I have a plan. It's called Operation Cobra."

"Cobra?" he asked happy to play along for the minute "that has nothing to do with fairy tales."

"Exactly. It's a code name to throw the Queen off the trail."

Obviously he thought and then tried not to wince at the word.

"So" he said determined to get this right "everyone here is a fairy tale character. They just don't know it."

She seemed pleased "That's the curse. Time's been frozen-until you got here."

She smiled at the large clock and John resisted the urge to raise his eyebrows and instead took another bit of his apple.

"Where did you get that?"

She looked horrified.

"Your mum."

"Don't eat that!"

She took it from him and hurled it behind them. John made a mental note to stay away from apples.

"Okay then" he murmured still a little bewildered "what about their pasts?"

"They don't know. Ask anyone and you'll see. The past is a haze to them."

He was pretty sure he understood this now even though it was utterly bizarre.

"So for decades, people have been wandering around in a haze, not aging, with screwed up memories, stuck in a cursed town that keeps them oblivious."

It was worth the madness to see her smile.

"I knew you'd get it! That's why we need you. You're the only one who can break the curse."

John thought back to yesterday at the beach.

"Because I'm the son of Snow White and Prince Charming?"

"Yes. And right now, we have the advantage. My mom doesn't know that. I took out the end. The part with you in it."

She waved the torn pages in his face and he could vaguely make out the image of a baby wrapped in a blanket with the name John embroidered on it. He stared for a moment; he had a blanket with his name on it as well. A strange coincidence but a common occurrence for an orphan. He decided not to mention this to Emma determined not to feed the delusion any further.

"See? Your mom is Snow White."

He plastered an understanding smile on his face "Kid..."

She interrupted "I know the hero never believes at first. If they did, it wouldn't be a very good story. If you need proof, take them. Read them. But whatever you do, don't let her see these pages. They're dangerous. If she finds out who you are, then it would be bad. I got to go. But I'll find you later and we can get started."

She handed him the papers and took off at a run. She called behind her as she ran.

"I knew you'd believe me!"

"I never said I did" he called back.

"Why else would you be here?"

Then she was gone and he shook his head ruefully. Why indeed? Then his blasted phone rang again. For once it wasn't Mycroft it was DI Lestrade but John knew that the elder Holmes was still the one pulling the strings. He felt a slight twinge of remorse at terminating the call. Greg was a good man but John wasn't quite ready to share this strange trip with anyone yet. Plus, keeping Mycroft in the dark was a lot of fun.

He looked up as someone approached him and smiled to see Mary Margaret Blanchard. She beamed at John.

"It's good to see Emma's smile back" she said in greeting.

John shrugged "I didn't do anything."

"You stayed. Does the mayor know you're still here?"

"Oh she knows" he said ruefully "what's her problem anyway? She's not a great people person. How did she get elected?"

"She's been mayor for as long as I can remember. No one's ever been brave enough to run against her. She inspires quite a bit of, well, fear. I'm afraid I only made that worse by giving Emma that book. Now she thinks she's the Evil Queen."

That explained a lot.

Suddenly curious he asked "Who does she think you are?"

She laughed "It's silly."

John rolled his eyes "I've just had five minutes of silly."

"Snow White."

Suddenly he really wanted to leave. It was bad enough to have never known his real mother but know Emma was claiming that this woman in front of him was his mother. Someone he'd spent years looking for and as daft as all this fairy tale stuff was John began to feel uncomfortable.

"Who does she think you are?"

There was no way he could answer that without feeling strange so he lied instead.

"I'm not in the book."

Then an idea occurred to him.

"Regina said she was in therapy. Do you know where I can find the doctor?"

...

He greeted Archie warmly. The man had been helpful when he had arrived in Storybrooke.

"John Watson" the other man said and gestured to his newspaper "I was just reading about you. Let me guess you're here for a little help with post-traumatic stress. That diagnosis was free by the way."

He shook his head "Actually I'm here about Emma."

"I'm sorry but I really shouldn't..."

John raised his hands in a gesture of peace "I know. I'm sorry. Just tell me something. This fairy tale obsession, what's causing it? I mean she thinks everyone is a character in her book. That's a little crazy."

"I hope you don't talk that way in front of her." Archie said warningly "the word crazy is, um, quite damaging. These stories… They're her language. She has no idea how to express complex emotion, so she's translating as best she can. This is how she communicates, when she's using this book to help deal with her problems."

This made a strange sort of sense but then something else occurred to him.

"But she got the book a month ago. Has she been seeing you longer than that?"

"Um yes she has."

John could only think of one explanation in that case.

"It's Regina isn't it?"

Archie looked uncomfortable "Her mother is, uh, a very complicated woman. And, uh, over the years, her attempts to try and bring Emma close to her only backfired. Why don't you take a look at the file? Um, see what I mean."

John took the file suspiciously. Something wasn't right here, he knew as well as any doctor the importance of patient confidentiality but his curiosity won and he took the file.

"Why are you doing this?"

"We talked about you in our sessions. You're very important to her."

He had no idea what to say to that but he managed a thank you. Archie had one more thing to say before he could make a getaway.

"Just, uh, see that I get it back, okay? And Dr Watson just for her sake be careful how you handle her belief system. Destroying her imagination would be devastating."

The minute he'd left the room Archie picked up the phone and dialled the mayor.

...

The moment he heard the knock on his door, John knew that he shouldn't have taken that file. He was severely unsurprised to see the Sheriff standing there.

"I'm here about Dr. Archibald Hopper. He mentioned you got into a bit of a row with him earlier?"

John gritted his teeth "No I did not."

"I was shocked too. And given your shy, delicate sensibilities…he says you demanded to see Emma's files and when he refused, you came back and stole them."

This was ridiculous and it had Regina Mills written all over it. The woman was an absolute bitch and he had never hated anyone this much with the exception of Moriarty. He wasn't overly fond of the Sheriff at the moment either.

"He gave me the file."

"Alas, he's telling a different tale. May I check your room? Or, must I get a search warrant?"

He sighed inwardly before letting the other man into his room, there was really no point trying to hide it. The file was strewn all over the bed.

"This what you're looking for?" He waved a hand at the papers.

"Well, you're very accommodating. I'm afraid, Dr Watson, you're under arrest. Again."

Of course.

...

"You know the shrink is lying right?"

He was having his mug shot taken like some mobster in a bad movie.

"To the right please" the Sheriff was far too smug about this "why would he lie?"

"The Mayor put him up to this. She's got to have something on him. He's terrified of her like everyone else in this town."

Town being the nicest word for this bizarre place.

"To the left. Regina may be a touch intimidating, but I don't think she'd go as far as a frame job."

That's when Emma came running in with Mary Margaret of all people. John smiled unintentionally, Regina must have taken the opportunity to tell her he'd been arrested to try and turn her against him. It clearly hadn't worked.

Graham looked bewildered "Emma! What are you doing here?"

"Her mother told her what happened."

John smiled at Mary Margaret and then rolled his eyes and turned to the little girl "Of course she did. Look Emma I don't know what she said..."

"You're a genius."

Utterly confused he stared at her "What?"

"I know what you were up to. You were gathering intel for Operation Cobra."

Oh right. Operation Cobra felt like a million years ago but he remembered what the therapist had said about letting the delusion continue for her sake and nodded as though he knew what she meant.

The Sheriff cut in "I'm sorry I'm a bit lost."

"It's need to know Sheriff" Emma announced "and all you need to know is that Miss Blanchard is going to bail him out."

John blinked at the school teacher confused "You are? Why?"

"I uh trust you."

Strangely he trusted her too. Emma would say it was because she was his mother but he didn't want to follow that train of thought again.

He turned to the Sheriff "Well if you can uncuff me there something I need to do."

It was time to fight back.

...

Regina was sitting in her office when the noise started. She glanced at the window confused. It sounded like a chainsaw and she got up to look. In utter horror she witnessed John Watson cutting of one of the branches off her beloved apple trees.

She stalked outside "What the hell are you doing?"

He had the audacity to make a joke "Picking apples."

"You're out of your mind!"

John stepped closer looking more dangerous than she though he could be "No you are if you think a shoddy frame job's enough to scare me off. You're going to have to do better than that. You come after me one more time; I'm coming back for the rest of this tree. Because, sister, you have no idea what I am capable of."

He starts to walk away throwing one last comment over his shoulder as he dropped the chainsaw on the lawn.

"Your move."

...

John returned to the inn but before he got to his room the old woman who ran the place (who insisted everyone call her Granny) stopped him.

"Dr Watson. Oh my, this is terribly awkward. Uh, I need to ask you to leave. I'm afraid we have a 'no felons' rule. It… It turns out it's a city ordinance."

John grit his teeth in frustration "Let me guess. The mayor just called to remind you."

She looked really apologetic and it wasn't her fault so John handed over the key without complaint and then left.

He got halfway down the street when his phone rang. It was Regina this time though John would have actually preferred Mycroft for once. Nevertheless he answered.

Her voice was stupidly smug "Dr Watson I'd be happy to continue demonstrating my power, but am I right in guessing your resolve to stay is only growing?"

"You have no idea."

"Well then I think it's time we made peace."

He stopped in the middle of the street in shock. He had not been expecting that. She continued before he could say anything.

"Why don't you walk over to my office?"

He wasn't sure if she was trying to pull something but it would be easier if they weren't at each other's throats he agreed.

...

"I'd like to start by apologising Dr Watson."

Bewildered he just sort of stared at her "What?"

"I just have to accept the reality that you want to be here."

He was still a little thrown by all of this and yet he really did want to stop the fighting.

"That's right I do."

"And that you're here to take my daughter from me."

So that's what she believed. It wasn't true, he just wanted to help. Trying to explain it wouldn't be easy especially since he wasn't entirely sure why he felt like staying.

"Ok let's be clear, I have no intention of taking her from anyone."

Regina folded her hands in her lap "Well then what are you doing here?"

"I know I'm not a father" he started "I think that's pretty self-evident. But I can't help that she got in my head and I want to make sure she's okay. The more you try to push me out, the more I want to be here. Especially after seeing how troubled she is."

"You think she's troubled?"

That was a strange question to ask especially seeing as she was the one putting Emma in therapy.

"Well, she's in therapy. And I only got through a couple of pages of her shrink's notes before you had me arrested. But putting all that aside. She thinks everyone in this town is a fairy tale character."

"And you don't."

Obviously not.

"How can I? The poor kid can't tell the difference between fantasy and reality and it's only getting worse. It's crazy."

"You think I'm crazy?"

John spun around in surprise and horror. Emma was standing in the doorway looking devastated. A sick cold weight seemed to have appeared in his stomach and he got up to go to her.

"Emma..."

She turned and ran away from him and John turned on the mayor.

"How long was she there?"

"Long enough."

God he really wanted to punch her.

"You knew she would be here."

It was a statement not a question but she answered anyway.

"Did I know that my daughter comes to my office every Thursday at precisely 5:00pm so I can take her for dinner before her therapy session? Of course I did. I'm her mother. Your move."

White hot fury rose in him like vomit. His blood was boiling and he snarled at her.

"You have no soul!"

Then he stormed from the room determined to get as far away from this twisted sycophant and her stupid town as he possibly could.

...

Mary Margaret looked surprised when he knocked on her door.

"Hey" he said "just wanted to say thank you and uh pay you back the bail money."

She looked at him kindly.

"You look like you need to talk."

His face crumbled slightly and he nodded as she let him in and made some cocoa. He stared at his cup for a moment in surprise and he flashed back to the diner this morning.

"Cinnamon?"

Mary Margaret looked apologetic "Sorry I should have asked it's a strange habit of mine. You don't mind do you?"

"Not at all." He decided to change the subject because the coincidence that both he, Emma and Mary Margaret all liked cinnamon on their cocoa made him think about the whole fairy tale thing again.

"When you bailed me out you said you trusted me. Why?"

She shrugged "It's strange. Ever since you arrived here, I've had the oddest feeling like we've met before. And I know it's crazy."

That was a word that had been tossed around a lot this evening.

"I'm starting to re-evaluate my definition of crazy."

She chuckled slightly "For what it's worth, I think you're innocent."

"Of breaking and entering or just in general."

"Whichever makes you feel better." That actually made him smile.

Then he sighed "It doesn't really matter what anyone thinks I did or didn't do. I'm leaving. Thank you – for everything – but I think it's for the best. If I stay, Emma's only going to keep getting hurt."

He had to get back to London which made a lot more sense than anything in this bizarre place. Mary Margaret however wasn't convinced that was best.

"What happens if you go? I think they very fact that you want to leave, is why you have to stay. You care about her. Who will protect Emma if you won't?"

Unfortunately she did have a point. He had a horrible feeling that he may have to sleep on a park bench tonight though.

...

Emma is holding Archie's umbrella while she sits in her therapy session. She stares at the wooden handle and traces patterns with her finger. She refuses to make eye contact until his voice cut's into her concentration. He had to fix this and he had an idea of how to do.

"Are you sure you don't want to talk about it? You know, that umbrella kind of is my good luck charm. Is that why you think I'm Jiminy Cricket?"

She put the umbrella down "I don't think you're anybody."

John barges into the room and Archie blusters an apology about the frame job. John raised a hand to stop him.

"I know. Don't worry about it. I get it. Emma I am so sorry."

She stared at the floor "I don't want to talk to you."

Archie spoke up again "If she knew you were here..."

"To hell with her" he snapped and sat down next to Emma on the couch "Emma the only reason that I'm still here is because I wanted to get to know you."

"You think I'm crazy."

He shook his head insistently "No I think the curse is crazy. And it is. But, that doesn't mean that it isn't true. It is a lot to ask anyone to believe in, but there are a lot of crazy things in this world. So what do I know? Maybe it is true."

"But you told my mom..." she said biting her lip.

"What she needed to hear. What I do know, is that if the curse is real, the only way to break it is by tricking the Evil Queen into thinking that we are non-believers. Cause that way, she's not on to us. Isn't that what Operation Cobra was all about? Throwing her off the trail?"

Her eyes lit up and though he felt guilty about the lie it didn't matter as long as she was happy again. God he was such a sucker. Then he took out the torn pages she had given him from her book. The ones that said he was the child of Snow White and Prince Charming and they had sent him from the enchanted forest in a magical wardrobe to protect him from an evil curse. The whole thing reminded him vaguely of the Narnia stories yet it was probably better not to mention that to Emma.

"I've read the pages and, Emma, you are right. They are dangerous. There is only one way to make sure that see never sees them."

He glanced at Archie as he moved the papers towards the fireplace to see if it was a good idea. The therapist nodded slightly and he threw the pages into the flames and watched them crumble into ash.

"Now we have the advantage."

She beamed at him and he smiled back.

...

Regina attempts to clean up the mess the broken tree made in her garden still brimming with satisfaction at her win earlier. She hears someone approaching and looked up to see Mr Gold. He was the town pawnbroker and had in fact had a brief encounter with John at the inn on his second night in Storybrooke.

"What a mess."

She glared at him "Not for long. What can I do for you Mr Gold?"

"I was just in the neighbourhood. Thought I'd pop by. It's lovely to see you in such high spirits."

"Well it's been a good day" Emma would get over it she thought "I rid the town of an unwanted menace."

"John Watson I assume. Really?"

"Yes I imagine he's halfway to London by now."

Mr Gold smirked slightly "Oh, I wouldn't bet on that. I just saw him strolling down the main street with your girl. Thick as thieves, they looked."

"What?" Her voice could have cut diamonds at that moment.

"Perhaps you should have come to me. If Dr Watson is a problem you can't fix, I'm only too happy to help. For a price, of course."

She wouldn't have expected anything else from the pawnbroker. Mr Gold made a lot of deals and the price was always something unpleasant.

"I'm not in the habit of making deals with you anymore."

"To which deal are you referring?" Mr Gold raised an eyebrow.

"You know what deal."

"Ah of course the girl I procured for you. Emma. Such a lovely name."

Regina narrowed her eyes "Did you want this to happen? Did you want John Watson to come to town? Who is he?"

"I think you know exactly who he is. I really must be going."

Confused she tried to stop him as he tried to leave "Tell me what you know!"

His eyes were emotionless. They always were.

"I'm not going to answer you dear so I suggest you move. Please."

She let him leave as though pulled away by an invisible force. She always felt like that when he said please. It was impossible to say no.

Nobody defied Mr Gold.

**A/N So that's chapter two. It took forever but I am pleased at how it turned out. Hope you like.**


	3. Snow Falls

Mary Margaret was already regretting agreeing to this date. The man in question was Dr Whale who worked at the local hospital. He was attractive enough but she was pretty sure that he hadn't listened to a word she had said and had opted to stare at her breasts instead.

"So where were we?" the doctor asked "Something about you wanting fifteen kids."

No he definitely hadn't been listening.

"No! Good lord, no I meant in my class. The kids I teach. You'll meet them tomorrow. They're coming to the hospital as a part of the Volunteer Outreach Program."

They were pretty excited about it as well especially Emma Mills. Mary Margaret had been astounded at how much the shy girl had come out of her shell since her father had come to town a few days before. She liked John Watson. He was a very down to earth person and he did wonders for Emma.

"Oh yeah" Whale looked relieved "that's a great program."

"I mean obviously I don't want fifteen kids of my own. That's not to say I don't want kids or marriage one day but that's all very speculative and not very appropriate for a first date..."

Mary Margaret trailed off as she could see Whale had zoned out again and was in fact ogling Ruby who was clearing a table close by.

"Hmm" was the only response she got. Sighing she turned to the waitress.

"Ruby?"

The younger woman turned with a smile "Yes Mary Margaret?"

"Cheque please."

...

Halfway home she spotted John Watson sitting on a bench with the day's newspaper. Unusual normally but it was eleven o'clock at night so she headed over to him.

"Hey you okay?"

He smiled grimly up at her "Oh, in the world of tight spots I have been in, sleeping on a bench doesn't even make the top five."

"You're sleeping here?"

"Until I find a place."

She was pleased.

"You decided to stay. For Emma."

He looked vaguely uncomfortable "Yeah I guess. This town doesn't seem to have many vacancies. None actually. Is that normal?"

"Must be the curse."

They both grinned slightly thinking of Emma and her book before John sighed and put down the newspaper.

"Why are you out so late anyway?" he asked.

"Well I'm a teacher not a nun. I had a date."

He raised an eyebrow "From the looks of things it went well."

"As well as they ever do."

"Tell me he at least paid."

She shook her head and he winced.

"That sucks. I'm sorry"

"Well if true love was easy, we'd all have it" then because she could she added "and you know if things get too cold out here I do have a spare room."

He broke eye contact at that point"Thanks but I don't really do the whole roommate thing anymore."

She remembered the story in The Mirror and managed to stop a wince of her own. They said goodnight and she went home glancing back once at the rather lonely looking figure behind her.

...

The next day Mary Margaret took the kids to the hospital for their volunteer work and attempted to avoid as much contact with Dr Whale as possible. The students had great fun talking to the patients and putting up cheerful decorations. At one point she looked around and noticed Emma was missing but soon relaxed as she saw the little girl was merely in the private room at the back of the ward.

The wall that separated that room from this one was made of glass and she could quite easily see Emma sitting next to the John Doe that resided there. Thinking that it was nice that someone was sitting with him, even though he was in a coma, Mary Margaret left her to it for a little while before going back there.

"Emma" she said gently "we could really use your help with the decorations."

The ten year old glanced up at her teacher "Is Mr Doe going to be okay Miss Blanchard?"

"His name isn't John Doe, honey. That's just what they call people when they don't know who they are."

"Do you know who he is?"

She looked very excited for some reason and Mary Margaret thought that she probably had some odd theory about this man that had to do with her bizarre curse idea.

"Nope. I just bring him flowers on my rounds."

"What's wrong with him?"

She frowned "I don't know he's been like this for as long as I've been volunteering."

"Doesn't he have any family or friends?" Emma looked both unhappy and curious at the same time but it was very strange that in a town the size of Storybrooke that nobody had come forward.

"No-one has claimed him."

The blonde girl looked down a little "So he's all alone."

Suddenly realising why Emma might connect with this stranger Mary Margaret felt a sudden rush of affection and pity for her student.

"Yeah" she said clearing her throat "it's quite sad."

As she looked at the man in the bed again she felt suddenly connected with him in a strange inexplicable way. Emma looked at her with narrowed eyes.

"You sure you don't know him?"

Startled Mary Margaret looked up again "Course I'm sure. Come on. You shouldn't be in here."

As they walked out of the room she glanced back at John Doe one last time and for a moment, with his blonde hair and cheekbones, she felt as though it was last night again and she was glancing back at a different John.

...

That afternoon John met Emma at her 'castle' on the beach. She looked keen to tell him something but she waited until they had said their hellos.

"I found your father-Prince Charming."

John took a moment to get himself in the right mindset and managed to dredge up all his knowledge of Emma's curse that he had so far.

"Emma..."

She interrupted him before he could finish whatever it was he was going to say. She skipped to a particular place in the book and found a picture of Prince Charming. She pointed to the blonde man's face, in particular at the small crescent shaped scar on the man's chin.

"He's at the hospital, in a coma. See the scar. He has one too."

John smiled slightly "Lots of people have scars."

"In the same place? Don't you see what this means? The curse is keeping them apart with the coma. Now they're stuck without each other. We have to tell Miss Blanchard that we've found her Prince Charming."

He needed to slow her down before she got ahead of herself.

"Okay kid. Telling someone their soulmate is in a coma is probably not helpful. Not having a happy ending is painful enough but giving them unrealistic hope is far worse."

"But what if I'm right" she argued "we know who they are. Now they have to know too."

John looked sceptical "And how do you intend to make that happen?"

"By reminding him that he's Prince Charming. We have to get her to read their story to John Doe. Then, maybe, he'll remember who he is."

John opened his mouth to talk her out of it and then closed it again as an idea occurred to him.

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Yeah we'll do it. But we'll do it my way. Let me ask her."

...

"You want me to read to a coma patient"?

He can't really blame her for looking at him as though he'd lost his marbles. They were sitting in Mary Margaret's kitchen where she'd made them some cocoa. It had cinnamon on top of course.

"Emma thinks it'll make him remember who he was."

She folded her arms "And who does she think he was?"

"Prince Charming."

"And if I'm Snow White...she thinks me and him..." she trailed off.

John sighed before attempting to explain his idea "She has a very active imagination, which is the point. I can't talk her out of her beliefs, so we need to show her. Play along, do what she says and maybe, just maybe..."

"She'll see that fairytales are just that" Mary Margaret said with a look of comprehension "that there's no such thing as love at first sight or first kiss. She'll see reality."

"Something like that."

"Well, sadly this plan is kind of genius. We get her to the truth without hurting her."

He tried not to think about the word genius to much because it reminded him of a tall dark haired someone.

"I told her that we will all meet tomorrow for breakfast at Granny's "he said handing over Emma's book "and you will give a full report."

She smiled "Well, I suppose I'll get ready for my date. I guess I'll be doing all the talking."

...

She looked down at John Doe and frowned before opening the book to the right story.

"Look" she said, not sure why she was explaining this to someone who was unconscious "I know this is odd, but I'm doing this for a friend. So please, just bear with me."

She got halfway to the end of the fairytale but when she got to the part about Snow White and Prince Charming's meeting at the troll bridge something incredible happened. Something suddenly grabbed her hand and Mary Margaret jumped in shock to see that it was John Doe. The most surprising thing however was the electric current that seemed to pass between them.

She leapt to her feet and went to find Dr Whale immediately.

"No I'm sure" she stressed "he's waking up. He...he grabbed my hand."

Dr Whale moved to the monitor across the room and shook his head "Everything's steady. The same as it's always been. What were you doing in here?"

"Oh" she said uncomfortably "I was just reading him a story."

"Well perhaps you dozed off and imagined it."

She folded her arms "No, I didn't imagine anything."

"Miss Blanchard, I can only tell you what I see, which is nothing. Sometimes there are minor fluctuations in readings. Perhaps you heard the machine register something and misunderstood? Look, why don't you go home, get some rest. If anything changes, I'll call you, okay?"

He ushered her out the door and as soon as she was gone he took out his phone and dialled the mayor.

...

John and Emma were sitting in Granny's diner the next morning waiting for Mary Margaret to arrive and tell them what happened. John was thinking about how he really needed a clean shirt, he'd been here almost a week and didn't have any clean clothes.

"Hey where does your mother think you are?"

Emma grinned at him "Playing Whac-A-Mole."

"And she bought that?"

"She wants to believe it so she does."

"Imagine that."

Emma looked up just as Mary Margaret arrived "She's here."

"Hey" he said quietly before the teacher sat down "don't get your hopes up ok, we're just getting started."

"He woke up."

John choked on his coffee "What?"

"I knew it" Emma was delighted as Mary Margaret sat down.

"I mean he didn't 'wake up' wake up, but he grabbed my hand."

John was still stunned.

"He's remembering!" Emma said gleefully.

John finally managed a question "What did the doctor say?"

"That I imagined it, but I'm not crazy. I know it happened."

"We have to go back" the little girl insisted "you have to read to him again."

The teacher and her pupil looked at each other briefly before Mary Margaret said "Let's go." They both got up and headed to the door leaving a very confused John.

"Wait what?"

The dark haired woman paused by the door and looked back "If I got through to him, if we made a connection..."

John raised a hand "You don't believe..."

"What that he's Prince Charming of course not but somehow, someway I touched him."

She turned and walked out of the diner and John waited a few seconds before sighing and following them to the hospital.

So much for that plan.

...

When they arrived at the hospital they were surprised to see Sheriff Graham, Regina and Dr Whale all standing around an empty bed.

"See" Emma said "he's woken up."

Graham moved to stand between them and the room "Emma, you should stay back."

"What's going on?" Mary Margaret asked "Is it John Doe? Is he okay?"

"He's missing."

Regina begins to approach and John tried to squash the urge to leave as fast as he could. The more time he spent in the same room as that woman the more he wanted to stick pins in his eyes.

"What the hell are you doing here? And you-"she turned to Emma "I thought you were at the arcade. Now you're lying to me?"

Mary Margaret stepped in "What happened to John Doe? Did someone take him?"

"We don't know yet" the Sheriff explained "His IVs were ripped out but there no sign for sure that there was a struggle."

"What did you do?" Emma accused her mother.

"You think I had something to do with this."

John folded his arms "It is curious that the mayor is here."

"I'm here" Regina said bitingly "because I'm his emergency contact."

"You know him" Mary Margaret looked confused.

"I found him. On the side of the road years ago with no ID. I brought him here."

"Mayor Mills saved his life."

John had no idea who Dr Whale was kidding but he had long decided to not believe a word that came out of that woman's mouth.

"Will he be okay?"

"Okay?" Dr Whale said incredulously "The man's been on feeding tubes for years on constant supervision. He needs to get back here right away or, quite honestly, 'okay' might be a pipe dream."

"Then why are we standing around here" John interjected "let's start looking."

Regina couldn't resist answering back "Just stay out of this, dear. And since I clearly can't keep you away from my daughter, I guess I'm just going to have to keep my daughter away from you. Sheriff, find John Doe. You heard Dr. Whale. Time is precious."

Taking Emma by the shoulder the ice queen swept from the room. Shaking his head Graham continued his questions.

"Doctor, how long since your rounds since you last saw him?"

"Twelve hours or so."

"Right then that's what we need to account for."

They all headed over to security room where the security guard (Walter according to his badge) and Leroy, the janitor and the guy who'd spent the night in jail at the same time as John. Both claimed not to have seen anything the night before and Graham was rapidly losing patience as they skimmed through the CCTV tape.

"You too were the only two employees on the floor last night and you saw nothing!"

"Not a thing" Walter claimed.

"Did anyone walk by?" John asked.

Leroy shook his head "I didn't see nothin'."

The Sheriff turned to Mary Margaret "Miss Blanchard was there anything unusual you saw during your trip with your class?"

"I don't think so."

Maybe it was all that time he'd spent doing bizarre things with his former best friend and the police but John noticed something that the others hadn't.

"We're looking at the wrong tape. This is the ward where Henry's class put up decorations. If this was really the tape from last night, we'd see the banners the kids hung."

Graham stared in disbelief and Leroy snorted at Walter "You fell asleep again didn't you?"

"You selling me out?"

"I aint getting fired for this."

"At least I don't drink on the job!"

Graham jumped in before the argument escalated any further "Gentlemen enough, where's the real tape?"

The tape showed John Doe walking out of the hospital ward through the back door.

"He walked out alone" Mary Margaret looked relieved "he's okay."

John pointed at the time stamp "Four hours ago. Where does that door lead?"

"The woods."

...

This was quite possibly the worst place to get lost in John thought as he stumbled through the dark trees. He almost fell over when Graham stopped abruptly.

"What is it?"

"The trail ends here"

"You sure?" John was pretty doubtful by this point especially as John Doe was still nowhere in sight "I thought you were good at tracking."

"Just give me a second. This is my world I got it."

He nodded "Right. Sorry."

Mary Margaret looked at him as Graham wandered off ahead a bit.

"Is there something going on between you too?"

What on earth was she talking about? Was she suggesting there was some kind of attraction between them? That was ridiculous for one thing he wasn't gay and it was unlikely that Graham was either.

"No!"

She held up her hands in a gesture of peace "Sorry but the article about you seemed to suggest that you and that detective guy were more than just friends."

So many people had made the same assumption that John just elected to be grateful she hadn't actually mentioned him by name because hearing it still made his stomach clench and he got this searing pain in his chest...and yeah okay maybe he had been a little bit in love with him but that was irrelevant now. He definitely didn't want anything to do with Graham when they had barely even held a conversation.

Mary Margaret eventually broke the now awkward silence "Hey I thought you were good at finding people too?"

He shrugged "I 'm okay but the people I used to help find ran away to places like London. Not a lot of them hit the woods."

She shifted uncomfortably "Emma mentioned that you were from a...similar situation to her own. Did you ever manage to find your own parents?"

Trying not to think about Emma's theory he stifled a laugh "Depends on who you ask."

Then they both jumped as a branch cracked behind them and John spun round to see the very person he'd just thought about.

"Emma" Mary Margaret cried.

The ten year old skidded to a halt beside them "Did you find him yet?"

"No not yet" John tried to look stern "you shouldn't be here."

"I can help; I know where he's going."

John stared at his daughter in utter disbelief.

"And where's that."

"He's looking for you."

Oh right, she thought that Prince Charming was looking for Snow White. That made sense in at least in Emma's mind.

"You're the one who woke him up. You're the last one he saw. He wants to find you" Emma continued to explain her theory.

"Emma" Mary Margaret tried to explain patiently "it's not about me. I just… I think he's lost and confused. He's been in a coma a long time. "

"But he loves you! You need to stop chasing him, and let him find you."

John was beginning to think that this whole playing along thing was not going to work at all.

"Kid. You need to go home. Where's your mom? She's going to kill me and then you…and then me again."

Emma shrugged "She dropped me at the house. Then, went right out."

"Well, we need to get you back immediately."

"No!"

Graham shouted back at this point and John was relieved because he was pretty sure that he was going to lose this argument.

"Guys!"

They hurried forward to where the Sheriff was kneeling on the ground and pointing at something white and plastic. It was John Doe's hospital bracelet but that wasn't what made them all freeze in horror.

It was the blood.

...

They picked up the pace pretty quickly after that and eventually they found themselves at the Toll Bridge towards the end of town.

"Where is he?" Mary Margaret said desperately "Can you see him?"

"The trail dies at the water line."

Then they saw the body in the water and John could swear that his heart stopped for a brief moment.

"Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god!"

They all rushed forwards but Mary Margaret got to him first and pulled his face out of the water and checking for a pulse. John could vaguely hear Graham in the background on his radio.

"I need an ambulance! At the Toll Bridge, as soon as possible!"

John put an arm around Mary Margaret as she desperately tried to wake him up "It's going to be okay" he reassured her.

"Help's coming!" Graham shouted and John turned to Emma who was deathly pale and looking frightened.

"Is he okay?"

John just looked at her "Emma don't look. Just don't look."

"Come back to us" Mary Margaret murmured "come back to me."

She put her hands on his chest starting CPR and to their great relief he coughed up water and opened his eyes. John watched as the escaped patient looked at Mary Margaret as though he had never seen anything so special.

"You saved me" he whispered.

"She did it!" Emma cried "she woke him up."

John put his hand on her shoulder and rubbed his tired eyes "Yeah, kid. She did."

This would not help her to see reality at all but right now he was just relieved not to have seen another dead body. He had seen quite enough of those in his lifetime but the last thing he wanted was for a ten year old to see one.

"Who are you?" Mary Margaret asked.

The man looked confused "I don't know."

...

They finally made it back to the hospital and got John Doe back into bed and watched through the glass partition as the doctor's made sure he was okay. All of a sudden a blonde woman tore through the ward and burst into the room shouting.

"David! David, is that you?"

The doctors managed to get her out of the room while Mary Margaret asked "Who is that?"

The sound of heels coming up behind him filled John with a sense of growing dread and he wasn't the least bit surprised when he heard Regina's voice. He was however surprised at what it was she said.

"His wife."

As they all stared at her for a moment she continued "His name is David Nolan and that is his wife Kathryn."

The woman in question came up to them with a look of relief on her face and shook all of their hands "Thank you" she said "thank you for finding my David."

Mary Margaret just looked at her "Um, I-I don't understand. You didn't… You didn't know that he was here in a coma?"

"A few years ago, David and I were not getting along. It was my fault, I know that now. I was difficult and unsupportive. I told him if he didn't like things, he could leave. And he did. And I didn't stop him. It was the worst mistake I ever made."

"You didn't go look for him?" John asked glancing at Regina out the corner of his eye. This was all a bit convenient.

She shook her head "I assumed he'd left town all this time. And now I know why I never heard from him. Now I get to do what I've wanted to do forever – say I'm sorry. Now we get a second chance."

"That's wonderful." Mary Margaret managed but it looked like she'd been punched in the stomach and from the way that she and David had looked at each other by the bridge John was pretty sure he knew why. He felt a wave of pity for his new friend. She had believed that just for a moment that Emma might have been right and this was her happy ending.

Life could be cruel.

...

Regina and Emma left soon after that but John followed them. He was unable to get rid of the feeling that Regina had planned all of this. He was probably just becoming paranoid.

"Madam Mayor!" He called out and she stopped by the hospital door.

"Wait by the car" she ordered Emma before looking at John "Dr Watson, I let you off the hook back there. Don't push it."

"I'm sorry" he said even though he really wasn't "but Mrs. Nolan? Kind of feels like her story could be a load of crap. All this time, there's a John Doe lying around in a coma and nobody puts it in the news, nobody goes looking. Something's not right here."

The corner of the mayor's lip curved "Well, what else would make sense to you? Why would Mrs Nolan lie? Do you think I cast a spell on her?"

He wouldn't have put it past her if such a thing as magic existed but instead he stepped forward and folded his arms.

"I think it's rather strange you've been his emergency contact all these years and you only found her now."

"Well, this town is bigger than you know. It's entirely possible to get lost here. It's entirely possible for bad things to happen."

Another not so subtle threat. He wished she would give it up, he really wasn't going anywhere.

"And just when it's convenient you manage to solve the mystery."

This time she did smile "thanks to you. That tape you found was a stroke of genius. So, we went back and looked at past tapes. Turns out Mr. Doe's been talking in his sleep. He's been calling out for a Kathryn. After that, it wasn't hard to put the pieces together. And here I thought you and Mary Margaret would be pleased. True love won out. So bask in the moment, dear. Were it not for you two, they would have lived their lives completely alone. That's why I'm willing to forgive your incessant rudeness. Because all this has reminded me of something oh-so very important. How grateful I am to have Emma. Because not having someone? Well, that's the worst curse imaginable."

She turned to leave and he was left staring after her in disbelief again. Not only was he sure she was lying but she knew he was aware of it and yet still managed to make him remember that he didn't have anyone. Friends or family.

Except maybe he did.

...

Mary Margaret looked up in surprise when the knock on her door came that evening and even more so when she opened it to find John on the other side.

"Hi" he said smiling "Sorry to bother you so late. Is that spare room still available?"

She nodded and let him in. She showed him the spare room which was really just a bed opposite the iron stairs that led up to her room. He sat down on the bed and thanked her before taking out his phone.

"What are you doing?"

He glanced up at her and grimaced "Something unpleasant. I've been putting it off for a while."

Then he pressed the call button and held the phone up to his ear.

"Mycroft?"

**A/N Finally done, this took forever but I'm quite pleased with it. No Mr Gold this time but if you've seen OUAT then you know he'll be important next chapter.**


	4. The Price Of Gold

It had been just over a week since John Watson had left 221B Baker Street and arrived in Storybrooke, Maine. If someone had told him seven days ago that he would currently be walking his ten year old daughter to the bus then he would have told them to go and see a therapist.

"You sure we can be out in the open?" Emma asked cautiously and John grinned down at her.

"Enough sneaking around. If your mum has a problem with me walking you to a school bus, I am more than happy to discuss it with her."

His conversation with Mycroft had been far more awkward than anything he had to talk about with Regina.

Emma shrugged "You're brave. We'll need that for Operation Cobra. Speaking of which, do you think we need code names?"

"Isn't Cobra our code name?"

"That's the mission" she said as though he should have known this "I mean us. I need something to call you."

Ah. That was a much different conversation and he wasn't sure what the right answer would be. She might say this was for Operation Cobra but what she really wanted was for him to tell her whether she could call him Dad.

"Oh. Um, well, you can just call me John for now "he said gently.

"Okay" she seemed entirely unfazed "see you later John."

She ran to the bus and he waved as she pulled away. He had barely turned to leave when the Sheriff's police car pulled in next to him with the sirens blaring. Graham got out of the car with his usual smirk plastered on his face.

John sighed "What's with the siren?"

"It's so hard to get your attention."

There he went again with the flirting.

"Well you've got it" he said uncomfortably before raising a sceptical eyebrow "are you arresting me again?"

As far as he knew he hadn't done anything to set off Regina for a while but then again he could never really tell with her.

"I'm thanking you. For your help with that coma patient. We all owe you a debt of gratitude."

"Well what do I get?" He asked sarcasm rolling off his tongue. "A commendation? Key to the city?"

Graham however was deadly serious "How about a job? I could use a deputy."

His first instinct was to laugh. He was a doctor not a policeman and he wasn't sure if he was staying in Storybrooke for good yet. Plus he still worked at the clinic and was using his leftover holiday time.

"Thank you, but I have a job."

"Yes I know but we have enough doctors in this town. There's not much of that needed here."

John hesitated before replying. It appeared that Graham and most likely the rest of the town had just assumed that he was going to pack up his entire life and move to Storybrooke. Now that he thought of it however, that idea wasn't totally awful. There were disadvantages of course, mostly Regina, but what was so great about London? It had been his home for a long time and he loved the city greatly but now every time he turned a corner there seemed to be something that reminded him of the events of the last year. The town and most people in it seemed very nice and he was already quite fond of Mary Margaret and he found himself warming to the Sheriff.

He realised that the man in question was still waiting for an answer while his inner debate had gotten away from him and hesitated before going with humour.

"I don't see a lot of sheriffing going on around here either."

"Well here's your chance to see it up close. There's dental? Why don't you think about it? And stay a while."

John was pretty sure that he had just been winked at and shook his head as Graham sauntered off. The man was a walking innuendo and yet it did seem like he really wanted him to stay.

Would it be so bad?

...

His day took a rather downhill turn from there. He was sitting in Granny's Diner nursing a cocoa and holding mild conversation with Ruby when the 'Evil Queen' herself arrived.

"How was your walk with Emma? That's right-I know everything. But relax. I don't mind."

As opening statements went he had definitely had worse. He was however completely convinced that she was a stalker. The woman needed to get a life.

"You don't?" He was unconvinced.

"No. Because you no longer worry me, Dr Watson. You see, I did a little digging into who you are. And what I found out was quite soothing. It all comes down to the number seven."

Bemused John blinked at her "Seven?"

"It's the number of addresses you've had in the last decade. Your longest stint anywhere was two years. Really, what did you enjoy so much about Baker Street?"

He refused to rise to the bait and took a sip of his drink "If you were concerned I did find a place here in town."

Regina smiled, as deadly as a shark "I know. With Miss Blanchard. How long is your lease? Oh, wait. You don't have one. You see my point? In order for something to grow, Dr Watson, it needs roots, and you don't have any. People don't change. They only fool themselves into believing they can."

Roots? She was talking about trees again. He needed subtitles to keep up with her.

"You don't know me" he said coolly.

"No, I think I do" she answered as icy as ever "All I ask, is as you carry on your transient life, you think of Emma and what's best for her. Perhaps consider a clean break. It's going to happen anyway. Enjoy your cocoa."

She exited, dramatic as ever. The thing was she might have been right. John remained entirely undecided about whether to start anew in this strange little town. Absent-mindedly he got to his feet and then cursed as he knocked the cocoa all over his white shirt.

Ruby darted over with a cloth and pulled a face "Eeesh."

He glanced at her hopefully "Do you have somewhere to wash this?"

Thankfully she nodded and pointed him in the right direction. Inside John found a young girl with ashen blonde hair looking distressed as she held up the laundry. He tried not to smile as he looked at the pink sheets and stripped of his shirt to put in the wash.

"Oh no, no, no." The girl mutters and John notices she's wearing a maid's outfit. Instantly he feels sorry for her knowing she could lose her job.

"You okay?"

She looked at him eyes wet "the sheets. They're uh pink."

"Have you tried bleach" he asked gently.

She puts the sheets down at last and John can see at once that she's very heavily pregnant and his heart goes out to her even more.

"Oh."

"Last night I felt contractions" she grimaced "the doctor said that it could be any day now."

"Well that's great" he enthused trying to be optimistic.

"It's just that, um, when the… When the baby comes, no one thinks that I can do this. No one thinks I can do anything. Maybe they're right."

John was angry all of a sudden. No one should be made to feel like that. The way he'd felt in the shadow of a consulting detective. Unimportant.

"Screw them" he spat out and she blinked at him amazed.

"What?"

"Screw them" he said more slowly "how old are you?"

She flushed embarrassed "Nineteen."

He shrugged "I'm thirty eight and I never even knew I had a kid until a week ago. Do I know what I'm doing? Hell no but I'm still going to try."

She continued to stare at him so he continued.

"Look, everyone loves to tell you what you can and can't do, especially with a kid. But ultimately, whatever you're considering doing or giving up, the choice is yours."

She turned away "It's not exactly what you might think it is."

"It never is. People are going to tell you who you are your whole life. You've just got to punch back and say, 'no, this is who I am.' You want people to look at you differently? Make them. If you want to change things, you're going to have to go out there and change them yourself, because there are no fairy godmothers in this world."

This was something he knew all too well and he really hoped she would listen.

...

Mr Gold locked up his pawn shop every day at exactly eight pm. Today however he only got halfway down the street when he heard glass smash. He went back immediately and found that one of his front windows had been smashed.

Inside he finds the young maid "Ashley what are you doing?"

She turns to him blue eyes determined "Changing my life."

He stumbled as she pepper sprayed him and he went down hitting the table as he went and everything went black.

...

Mary Margaret watches her new room mate unpack and passes him a sandwich.

"Thanks" he said beaming "I'm so glad my things are here."

He had missed having clean clothes and had decided to ask Mycroft to ship him all of his stuff. He grimaced as he remembered their conversation.

"_Mycroft."_

"_I had wondered if you would ever pick up the phone."_

_No greeting then. John resisted the urge to roll his eyes and then remembered that Mycroft couldn't see him._

"_Hello to you too."_

_Mycroft did not reply immediately maintaining a dignified air of silence before his obsessive need to control everything took over._

"_Where are you Dr Watson?"_

_John smiled "What you haven't progressed to tracking my phone?"_

_The British Government sniffed indignantly "It would appear to be out of reach."_

"_Right" He said smothering a laugh at the thought of Mycroft's agitation at this "I'm in America at the moment."_

_The elder Holmes' voice was dry "I am aware of that much. Your passport is on record. Why are you in the United States?"_

"_Holiday." He wanted to keep the truth to himself as long as he could._

"_Without telling anyone else."_

_The voice on the other end of the phone was undeniably smug now and John rubbed his eyes. He had forgotten how troublesome it was to speak with a genius. He could hear the unmistakable sound of someone else in the room with Mycroft and he had a good idea who it was. The injustice of it stung._

"_It's personal" he told them both knowing it would drive them mad to be kept out of the loop. Good. They deserved it._

"_John, Sherlock would want..."_

_He terminated the call at that point. Still not ready to hear the name. then he realised he still didn't have any clothes and phoned Mrs Hudson instead._

He came back to the present as Mary Margaret asked "So that's all your stuff?"

"What do you mean?"

"Is the rest of it in storage?" understanding came as he looked over the boxes. There wasn't that many of them.

"No" he shook his head "this is all of it. I'm not sentimental." He almost smiled at the irony of that statement. Almost.

His new room mate blinked at him "Well, it must make things easier when you have to move."

Then came a knock at the door and the teacher went to answer it. John heard a man's voice drift over to him. A vaguely familiar voice.

"Miss Blanchard. Is Dr Watson here?"

Confused John abandoned his packing and went over to the door. Stood there was a man in roughly his mid-forties his shoulder length brown hair streaked with grey. He wore an expensive looking suit and carried an elegant looking walking stick. John couldn't help thinking that he was very much like Mycroft.

"Hi, my name's Mr. Gold. We met briefly on your arrival" the man held out his hand to shake as John finally recalled the meeting. The creepy man he had met when he booked a room at Granny's on his second night here.

"I remember."

Mr. Gold looked pleased "Good. I have a proposition for you, Dr Watson. I, uh… I need your help. I'm looking for someone."

"Really? Um…" he glanced awkwardly to Mary Margaret who looked as confused as he felt but Gold clearly wanted a private conversation. She took no offence and disappeared up the iron stairs to her room.

"I have a photo" the elder man continued "her name is Ashley Boyd. And she's taken something quite valuable of mine."

John stared at the photo in surprise as he recognised the confused young pregnant girl he had met yesterday "So, why don't you just go to the police?"

"Because, uh… She's a confused young woman. She's pregnant. Alone and scared. I don't want to ruin this young girl's life. But I just want my property returned."

John caught the lie but he wanted to help Ashley and whatever Gold's real motives were would come to light later.

"What is it she took?"

"Well, one of the advantages of you not being the police is discretion. Let's just say it's a precious object and leave it at that."

He moved onto another question "When did you see her last?"

"Last night. That's how I got this." There was a large gash of his forehead where something had struck him and John winced.

"It's so unlike her. She was quite wound up. Rambling on and on about changing her life. I have no idea what got into her. Miss Swan, please help me find her. My only other choice is the police, and I don't think anyone wants to see that baby born in jail now, do they?"

"No" John said quietly "of course not."

"So, you'll help me, then?"

John locked eyes with the other man "I will help her."

Anything else they may have said to each other was interrupted by the arrival of a ten year old girl.

"Hey, John! I was thinking we-"

"Hello, Emma" Mr Gold said "How are you?

She looked startled at his presence "Okay?"

"Good. Give my regards to your mother. And good luck, Dr Watson."

The small blonde girl looked profoundly relieved that he had left before glancing up at John "Do you know who that is?"

"Yeah, course I do."

Emma looked astonished "Who? Because I'm still trying to figure it out."

"Oh" he said realising she was back on Operation Cobra "I meant in reality."

"Is that all you brought?" she was examining his stuff now.

"Emma, what are you doing here?"

"My mom's gone till five. I thought we could hang out." She looked so hopeful that John felt guilty that he was too busy.

"Ah, kid. I wish I could. But there's something I got to do."

She wouldn't let it go that easily even after he had explained and followed him down the street. He had asked Mary Margaret if he could borrow her car and he headed towards the bright blue vehicle.

"Please let me help."

"No! No, it could be dangerous."

The argument had been continuing like this for a while.

"The pregnant maid is dangerous?"

"She assaulted Mr. Gold."

Emma beamed "Cool!"

"This isn't a game" John said getting annoyed "she's desperate."

"How do you know?"

"I just do."

"Well, then let's find her."

He stopped by the car "Oh, no, no, no, no. There is no let's. You cannot come with me."

"Then I'll look for her myself."

God she was frustrating. Did all children behave like this?

"Then I'll find you and I'll bring you back."

"Then you wouldn't be helping the maid" she told him smugly.

He rubbed his tired eyes "I am just trying to be responsible, here."

"And I'm just trying to spend time with you."

Stumped John groaned and got into the car with her "Oh that is really not fair."

"So, the maid. What's her story?"

And so he resigned himself to the fact he had just been outwitted by a ten year old.

...

They went to see Ruby. She knew most of the people in town and she and Ashley were of a similar age. She was outside the diner watching her car being dropped off by the mechanic.

"So, this boyfriend of hers" John asked "you don't think he was involved in her disappearance?"

Ruby scoffed "Uh that would mean he was involved with her at all, which he isn't. He left her in the lurch, right after they found out they were expecting. Hasn't spoken to her since. Like I said-"

Her car is suddenly dropped and the glass wolf charm hanging on her mirror almost breaks

"Hey! Hey! Billy, be careful! You almost shattered my wolf thing, Billy. It's good luck."

"I'm sorry, Ruby. But look – it's fine."

John shook his head and tried to get the image of a girl in a red cloak out of his head. He'd been hanging around Emma too long.

"Um, Ruby. What about her family?"

"Oh, um, she's got a stepmom and two stepsisters that she doesn't talk to."

"Wait" Emma interrupted "stepmom, stepsisters, and she's a maid?"

"Emma. Not now" John told her keeping his mind off fairy tales.

"Look. I don't know what you've heard, but it's wrong. Everyone thinks she's not ready to have this kid, but she's trying. Taking night classes, trying to better herself… Trying to get her life together. Can you understand that?"

Ruby seemed to care about this girl a great deal and he smiled at the waitress.

"Yeah I think so."

"Then maybe you should just stay out of it. She's been through enough already."

"I only want to help her Ruby"

"Then, try her ex." The young woman turned back towards the diner.

He called after her "Where can I find him?"

...

They tracked down Ashley's ex in one of the nicest neighbourhoods in Storybrooke.

"Can I help you?" he was tall, blonde and athletic looking.

"Sean Herman?"

"Yeah" the young man replied confused "Who are you?"

"I'm John Watson. I'm… I'm looking for Ashley Boyd. She's in trouble. Just thought maybe she came to see you."

They were interrupted by a stuffy looking older man who could only be Sean's father.

"My son doesn't have anything to do with that girl any more. So, whatever trouble she's in, I am sorry for her, but there's nothing we can do to help you."

"You're the reason he broke up with her" John said and his dislike for the man grew.

"Absolutely. I'm not going to let my son throw away his entire life over a mistake."

"So you just told him to leave her?"

What sort of person would do that? John could not comprehend it. If Rebecca had told him ten years ago that he was going to be a father and she was keeping the baby then he would have stuck by her no matter what. He had no idea if he would have been any good at it but he still would have done his best. Done the right thing.

"Well, what are they going to do? Raise the child in the back seat of a car?"

This guy was really getting on John's nerves but he held onto a slim bit of hope by looking at Sean's uncertain face. He clearly didn't completely agree with his father.

"Some people only have the back seat of a car."

Sean's father looked scornful "Well, they're to be pitied. I'm not letting that happen to my son."

"Dad, maybe we should help him look."

Sean looked pleadingly at his father.

"It's a waste, Sean."

John turned away from the elder man giving him up as a lost cause "Sean, if you want to come, come. Stop letting other people make decisions for you. If Ashley runs away with this baby, she's going to be in some serious trouble."

"She's running away with the baby?"

"Yes."

Sean's father would not stay silent for long "Sean. Inside. Now."

Too afraid to disobey Sean fled and John's stomach sank.

"Look. Believe me, if I knew where she was, I would tell you. I went to a lot of trouble to get her that deal.

"Deal?" John asked utterly confused "What are you talking about?"

"You don't know? Ashley agreed to give up the child. And she's being paid very well to do so." He looked so very pleased with himself, John on the other hand felt a little ill.

"She **sold** the baby?

"Oh, you make it sound so crass" the other man said with a distasteful air "I found someone who's going to find that child a good and proper home."

John snapped "And who are you to judge whether Ashley is capable of providing that?"

"Well look at her. She's a teenager. She's never shown any evidence of being responsible. How could she possibly know how to be a mother?"

"Maybe she's changing her life" John's voice softened slightly feeling guilt weigh down on him. She may not have run away if not for him. Then again if let her keep the baby.

"Everybody says that. Now, look. I found someone who's going to pay Ashley extremely well. Someone who's going to see to it that everybody's happy."

"Mr. Gold."

It wasn't a question.

"Well, isn't that why you were hired? To bring him the baby?"

Now he really did feel sick.

...

He and Emma headed back to see Ruby in Granny's Diner.

John was fuming "Why didn't you tell me she sold the baby?"

"Because I didn't think it was important."

"Really?" he said impatiently "considering that's why she's running away.

Ruby looked a little apologetic "Look, Ashley's my friend. I don't like the idea of people judging her."

It was then that John noticed the thing on the counter. The glass wolf charm with a hint of red. The pieces fit together quickly.

"Ruby, where's your car? You didn't send me to Sean to find her. You sent me there to give her a head start."

"Look, I'm only trying to help her" the young woman insisted.

"So am I" John said desperately "Ashley's in more trouble than you know, Ruby. Where is she? Don't make her deal with Gold without me."

Ruby glanced at Emma "I can't talk in front of her. She's the Mayor's kid.

"Hey! I'm on your side" Emma was indignant.

John turned to look at her "Emma, I need to find this woman. And in order to do that, I need you to go home, okay? So please listen to me. Seriously. She's not going to tell me anything if you're around.

"Okay."

"Thank you" John said gratefully as the little girl left shoulders drooping a little. He turned back to Ruby who sighed.

"She left town. Said she was going to try Boston. Thought she could disappear there."

"How long ago did she leave?"

"About half an hour."

He took off at a run.

...

He'd been driving for five minutes when a voice from the back seat made him jump a foot in the air.

"What'd she tell you?"

He glanced in the rear view mirror "Emma what the hell? I'm going to Boston. You can't come with me."

"You can't go to Boston! She can't leave. Bad things happen to anyone who does."

She'd told him about that theory before but he wasn't listening now.

"I don't have time to argue with you over the curse. I've got to get you home."

"We have to stop her before she gets hurt! We're wasting time! If you drop me off, we'll never catch up to her."

"Emma" he didn't want to argue.

"And then Mr. Gold will call the police, and he'll have her sent to jail."

"Fin" John muttered "…buckle up. Ashley, what did you get yourself into?"

...

They're just approaching the Welcome to Storybrooke sign when Emma cried out and pointed "I told you! It's her car."

He pulled over quickly and rushes to Ruby's car, which has been driven into a ditch

"Ashley!"

She's not in the car. He hears someone moan and spots Ashley sitting in the grass.

She's panting "My baby! It's coming!"

...

John is absolutely positive that he's breaking the speed limit.

Emma keeps looking at Ashley "Is the baby really coming?"

"Don't worry – the hospital isn't that far" John reassures them.

Ashley: No! No, no, no. Take me to Boston. I can't go back there.

"Oh no, we don't have four hours. Trust me I'm a doctor."

"I can't go back there" she pleads "please. He's going to take my baby."

John is resolute "I won't let that happen. Do you know what you're asking for? If you keep this child, are you really ready?"

"Yeah."

"Are you sure? Because I still don't know if I am."

"You don't?"

He's hyper aware that his daughter can hear every word.

"Nope. If you want to give this kid its best chance, it's going to be with someone who's ready, so know what that means. Your whole life is going to change and once you decide that it's yours, this 'running away' can't happen. You have to grow up and you can't ever leave. Understand?"

"Yes" he voice is steady "I want my baby."

And John has never felt more relieved.

...

They are in the waiting room of the hospital before Emma speaks again.

"You know, John. You're different."

"What's that?"

"You're the only one who could do it."

"Break the curse? Yes, I know. You keep telling me that" he smiled at her.

"No" she said quietly "leave. You're the only one who can leave Storybrooke."

"You left and came and found me in London" he reminds her.

"But I came back. I'm ten – I had no choice. But if anyone else tried to go, bad things would happen."

John frowned "Anyone, except me?"

"You're the saviour. You can do whatever you want. You can go."

He gets a lump in his throat from her tone of voice but before he can reply the doctor finally comes out.

"Doctor Watson. Baby is a healthy six pound girl and the mother is doing fine."

A mild yet familiar voice speaks from behind them "what lovely news. Excellent work, Doctor Watson. Thank you for bringing me my merchandise."

John turns to find Mr Gold standing behind them and leaning on his walking stick. John knew at that moment he had been wrong earlier. Gold was much more Moriarty than Mycroft. Perhaps if he had as much power then he might have even been worse. John considered punching him but that would get them nowhere. He waited until the pawnbroker had drifted away to get coffee before approaching him. He wanted to be out of Emma's earshot.

"Well, well. Must be my lucky day. Care for a cup, Dr Watson."

John took a deep breath before replying "A baby? That's your merchandise? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well because, at the time, you didn't need to know."

He really wanted to reconsider punching the other man at that moment but reigned himself in.

"Really? Or you thought I wouldn't take the job?"

"On the contrary" Gold said smoothly "I thought it would be more effective if you found out yourself. After seeing Ashley's hard life, I thought it would make sense."

John took a step forward "You're not getting that kid."

"Actually, we have an agreement. My agreements are always honoured. If not, I'm going to have to involve the police and that baby is going to end up in the system. And that would be a pity. You didn't enjoy your time in the system, did you, John?

"It's not going to happen" his fists clenched

"I like your confidence. Charming. But all I have to do is press charges. She did, after all, break into my shop."

John shook his head "Let me guess – to steal a contract?"

"Who knows what she was after?"

But John had dealt with much more powerful men than this and while most of them had been much smarter than him he liked to think he had picked up a few things about dealing with people who thought they could get away with anything. He took a step closer to Gold and lowered his voice.

"You know no jury in the world will put a woman in jail, whose only reason for breaking and entering was to keep her child. I'm willing to roll the dice that contract doesn't stand up. Are you? Not to mention what might come out about you in the process. Somehow, I suspect, there is more to you than a simple pawn broker. You really want to start that fight?"

Gold had the gall to laugh "I like you, Dr Watson. You're not afraid of me, and that's either cocky or presumptuous. Either way, I'd rather have you on my side."

"So, she can keep the baby?"

"Not just yet. There's still the matter of my agreement with Miss Boyd."

"Tear it up" John scowled.

"That's not what I do" the pawnbroker shook his head "you see, contracts – deals – well, they're the very foundation of all civilized existence. So, I put it to you now. If you want Ashley to have that baby, are you willing to make a deal with me?"

"What do you want from me?"

He was almost afraid to ask.

"Oh, I don't know just yet. You'll owe me a favour."

It took him only a moment to decide and then he held out his hand.

"Deal."

...

John couldn't help but smile as he watched Ashley hold her beautiful little girl.

"Hey" Emma asked "what's her name?"

The new mother looked so very tired but her smile was bright as she answered "Alexandra."

"It's pretty" John told her.

She glanced at him "Thank you for getting me here."

"Mr. Gold was outside" he said "I took care of it – she's yours."

"She is? What did you do?"

"Made a deal with him."

Tears of gratitude welled up in her eyes "Thank you. Thank you."

Someone knocked on the door uncertainly and John turned to see Sean looking nervous but determined and holding something wrapped in a bow. Pleased he stepped to one side as a father held his daughter for the first time and wondered if he would have had that expression too.

"Oh, hey, kid" he started as he glanced at his watch "It's almost five. We got to get you home."

They left the little family to start their new life and make amends.

...

As they approach the mayor's house an idea occurs to him.

"Pumpkin" he said smiling at her confused face "my code name. I was thinking in honour of Cinderella. Pumpkin."

Emma shook her head and John raised an eyebrow "you got a better one in mind?"

"Yep."

He prompts her when she doesn't say "Well?"

"I'm not sure you're ready yet."

John smiled slightly as he pulls up to her house. He calls after her as she goes up the path "Emma! About what you said at the hospital. About me being able to leave?"

"Yeah?"

She looks worried but he grins at her "See you tomorrow."

...

John drives back to Mary Margaret's thinking the whole way there until he finally makes a decision and dials a number he's never used before.

Graham answers immediately "Hello?"

"Graham? It's John. I was thinking, maybe some roots wouldn't be so bad. That deputy job still open?"

"Absolutely" the other man sounds like he's smiling.

"Then I'm in. Regina going to be okay with this?"

"I don't care" the Sheriff tells him "it's my department. I'll see you Monday morning."

He hung up smiling. Storybrooke wasn't so bad; in fact he was growing quite fond of it. Besides he had a very important reason to stay.

**A/N If you didn't twig that Emma was his reason to stay then you should be ashamed. Sorry it took so long. More reviews would be nice if you've got the time.**


End file.
